


Wanted

by Nikoleta



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikoleta/pseuds/Nikoleta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frostiron Highschool AU, inspired by the Do or Do Not series by andquitefrankly. I was listening to 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes and DODTINT came into my mind. </p><p>A one-shot of Tony and Loki's Prom Night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do or Do Not, There Is No Try](https://archiveofourown.org/works/574474) by [andquitefrankly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andquitefrankly/pseuds/andquitefrankly). 



 

Loki had never thought that he'd feel adrenaline during such an elegant event. Promenades are supposed to be about setting a calming mood, full of small talks, silent nods and delicate gestures. At least, that's how it looked like in the movies. Yet, here he was, feeling his heart beat faster than it did while watching the Doctor regenerate. Movies can never be trusted.

He watched as all his batchmates walk down the red carpet, all glamorous and... different. He tapped his feet, and moved around restlessly. He pinched the stalk of the boutenniere that he was holding. He looked down at it.

He honestly did not understand why his mother persuaded him to buy such a useless thing. Twice. One for him, and one for Stark, she said. Loki had rolled his eyes at that. He'd never been a fan of flowers. They are ridiculously expensive, and for what? For it to die within a week. Absolutely ridiculous.

Yet, here he was, feeling his heart beat fast at the idea of seeing Tony wear it near his heart. It was like he was showing everyone, "Yes, do you see that ridiculous red thing that stands out among the rest of his suit? That was from me. He's mine." It pleased him to no end.

So when Tony started walking down the aisle, with a blue rose shining bright in contrast to his black suit, Loki felt like the world around him was shattering.

Yes, they hadn't been on good terms for the past few weeks. Frigga didn't even know. Loki didn't think it would mean anything. Now, he wasn't so sure.

His mind started racing. He tried to deduce why Stark was wearing a blue rose boutonniere. Is he trying to say something? Did it mean anything? Was it a sign that he didn't want to be 'claimed' by anyone, and that by buying his own boutonniere, it meant that he was "and independent man who don't need no man to give him a flower"?

Did someone give it to him? Loki's heart crashed at the sudden thought. Did he already have someone else? Was he really worth nothing to him? Has his father been right all along?

He could feel his eyes stinging. It was one fight, Loki thought. Just one.

Should I still give it to him?

Part of him didn't want to. He didn't want to look needy. Part of him wanted to know what was going on.

Stark stopped calling him ever since that fight. Not even a text. And he allowed it to happen.

The hosts of the event droned on as Loki contemplated what to do. When it was time for dinner, he decided he'd do it. He gripped the rose tightly, and approached Tony. Tony, who was laughing with his friends. Tony, who clenched his jaws the moment he saw Loki.

 

* * *

_It was stupid. This was all stupid. Just stupid stupid stupid. He shouldn't have prom-posed to Loki in front of everyone. So stupid!_

_Loki slammed the car door and heavily stepped towards his house. He heard the other door slam as he was on his way to their front porch. Just a few more steps-_

_"You didn't have to do that, Loki-"_

_"Showing me off may be your way of  telling everyone you claim me, Stark-"_

_"-Oh, so it's back to 'Stark' now, huh? What do you want me to call you? Odinson? Or should it be Lofgren?"_

_"Shut **up.** "  
_

_"No, I want to know! I have been there for you this whole time. From the moment I talked to you. Everyone already_ _knows, god dammit! Why can't you let me show you off_ _? What made you change?" There were tears in Tony's eyes. Loki has never seen him cry like this. Usually, there was a spark of anger, but then again, back then only his father ever made him cry. Now, there was desperation. There was a tinge of tiredness. A sign of giving up._

_Loki straightened, and kept quiet._

_"Is this not enough?" Tony choked out._

_Loki wanted to say, No. Don't say that. This. This is all I have. This is enough. You are enough. You're all I have and you're all I've ever wanted. Let us just forget about this whole thing. Let's go back to your house and have a banter with Jarvis while watching Star Wars. Let's have a fight about which bot was better, but not about this. Not about us._

_But pride got in the way and all that came out was, "No."_

_Loki will never forget the way Tony's face scrunched as he closed his eyes and look down. How his hands trembled as he covered his face and wiped his tears. How his broken sobs tore at Loki's every nerve._

_"So this is it, then?"_

_Loki will never forget how he didn't put up a fight._

* * *

 

 

Tony stood up and faced Loki. Loki blankly gave him the boutonniere and left before he could even say a word. 

For the whole night, Loki waited for a sign. And waited. And waited.

Within an hour, Tony had removed his blue rose boutonniere, but there was no sign of his. What did it mean? 

It was finally time to dance. 

Someone tapped at the mic three times, then there was a "Hello? Mic test."

Loki's stomach dropped as he looked at the stage. "Hi, uh... You all probably know me. I'm Tony Stark." There was laughter. Tony grinned. 

"Well, I want to dedicate this song to a very special person." Murmurs spread around the room. Loki's heartbeat sky rocketed. A million thoughts. Some stood out: _Is it for me? Someone else? What if_? "He's... well, he's all I ever wanted. And I'm sorry." Loki met his eyes. He started singing. 

_"You know I'd fall apart without you_   
_I don't know how you do what you do_   
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_   
_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, boy I need you_  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you want it too"

* * *

_They were satisfied, totally debauched and tired. They were back at the make out place they went to before. This time, they laid out on the grass and watched what they said in the news to be 'the most wonderful shooting star to be ever witnessed by man!'. They say that about every shooting star event._

_"What makes a shooting star... beautiful?" Tony mused._

_"The fact that it stands out," Loki stated. Tony frowned. "The fact that it's falling. I think we see much of ourselves in them."_

_Tony smiled. "What, don't you think it's the sparkly glitters?"_

* * *

 

Tony jumped off the stage, never taking his eyes off Loki. Loki, who was panicking. Loki, who was stuck to the ground, eyes wide. 

"Loki, you wanna know why I want everyone to know? About us?"

 _Please Tony, stop. Please please stop._ He could feel every person's eye on them now. He felt Tony's cold sweaty palms touch his. He grabbed them tightly, as if he'd die if he didn't. 

"Because..  _I wanna wrap you up_  
 _Wanna kiss your lips_  
 _I wanna make you feel wanted_ "

The song continued playing in the background, but Loki didn't notice. All Loki could see was Tony's warm brown eyes, drowning him with compassion and love - things he had only seen in his mother's eyes. 

Tony reached out to stroke Loki's cheeks. A tear rolled down. "Loki, I want everyone to know how wonderful you are. I want everyone to know that... you're not just some dork kid. I want your father to know I'm not going to throw you away like what my dad does with his partners. I want my dad to know I'm serious, about you, about what we have. I want people to know you're mine."

" _And I wanna call you mine_  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted."

Loki was outright sobbing now. But he didn't care. The tears just flowed and he allowed it. He was still grabbing on to Tony's hand. 

"Anthony..." he whispered. 

Tony grinned widely, letting two tears roll down his cheeks. He felt warmth gush from his head to his toe the moment Loki said that. Loki's never called him that before, no one ever did.

* * *

_"Anthony."_

_Tony looked up from the Lego he was making. "Yes mama?"_

_Maria Stark smiled, "Mama's going to a party. Think you can behave for me?"_

_Tony nodded._

_"Oh, come here." Maria stretched her arms out towards him. Tony ran and purposefully clashed himself against her body. Her mother carried him and spun him around, making him laugh. Finally, the world stayed still and Tony was resting his head on her shoulder._

_"You are wanted, and loved, Anthony. Never forget that."_

_That was the last time Tony saw her mother._

* * *

 

 Tears started flowing out. He jumped and wrapped his arms around Loki's neck. Loki wrapped his long arms around his waist. And they cried.

"You're wanted, Loki. You  _are."_ Tony whispered. Loki clutched him tighter. "And I... god, I've never said this to anyone before, but... Loki, I... I  _love you."_

They clung to each other for a long time, both boys just trying to hold on to the feeling of having each other. Because in a month, they were graduating. They were expected to be let off to the real world with a plan on mind, and a face to show to the paparazzi. And they didn't want to deal with that just yet. So they grabbed onto each other as if it was their last because, god help them, it might just be. 

"I..." Loki lingered.  _Did_ he love Tony? Yes, he decided. Yes, he did. "I love you too, Anthony."

Tony pulled away, tears still in his eyes, smiling. He pulled out the boutonniere Loki gave him, and looked up at him expectantly. "I don't know how to put this on." 

Loki laughed and took the rose from him. He noticed his hands shaking. "I might hurt you," Loki joked, looking at his shaking hands. Tony put a hand on his. 

Loki looked up. "It's fine," Tony said seriously.

The double meaning was not lost upon him. So he pinned the boutonniere. Tony only winced once, which Loki took as an accomplishment. 

And they danced, with Tony's head on Loki's shoulder, and identical roses near their hearts, to the song Tony sang for him.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes. Every time I listen to it, I think of DODTINT's Frostiron.
> 
> I just had my first Prom ever, and thought of Do or Do Not and voila! This happened. This is sort of based on a true story (mine), in which I actually gave this guy a boutonniere and he already had his own.
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please rate and review :)


End file.
